


If Ya Can't Stand the Heat...

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Izumi teaches the boys to cook- and how to treat burns.





	

“Ouch!” Ed yelped, nearly dropping a skillet of hot grease and beef on the floor.  
  
Al sighed and swatted his chest with an oven mitt. “Teacher said not to take it off, remember?” Before Ed could pull the thing on, Teacher nudged him aside while holding out a stem of a plant to him.  
  
“Rub that goo all over your hand and get outta the way, runt.” She took up a pot holder and the spatula and drained the beef patties herself with the ease of an old pro. Al watched her for a moment, then turned his eyes back to the noodles in the pot he was responsible for. “You're doing a great job, Alphonse. Let me show you how to check if they're ready,” Teacher commented as she sat the burgers back on the burner.  
  
Ed sat at the table, scowling at the redness of his injured palm. “What is this stuff?” he asked, sniffing.  
  
“Aloe. Keep cooking like this and you'll get real acquainted with it.”  
  
“I'm out of slime,” Ed grumbled.  
  
“Squeeze it from the tip all the way to the end, there's a little more in there,” she assured him as she plucked a noodle from Al's stirring spoon and flung it toward the kitchen cabinets. “If it sticks, it's ready!”  
  
Al reached into the pot for one himself- only to wince and jerk his hand away.  
  
“I'll get the aloe,” Teacher groaned.


End file.
